


Knight

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: NY, Private Practice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of finding out about her mother, Addison gets drunk in a corner bar in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 March - 1 April 2010  
> Word Count: 1356  
> Written for: sabinetzin's A ficathon walks into a bar 2010  
> Prompt: Addison Montgomery walks into a bar and meets Danny Messer.  
> Summary: In the aftermath of finding out about her mother, Addison gets drunk in a corner bar in New York.  
> Spoilers: Post- 03x09 "The Parent Trap" for _Private Practice_ specifically, but no real spoilers for _CSI: New York_ other than knowing that Danny and Lindsey had Lucy.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked &amp; Conquered  
> Link to: http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions &amp; AO3 only…all others ask for permission &amp; we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "CSI: New York," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: New York," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Private Practice", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, the Mark Gordon Company, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Private Practice", ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Really? I'd never have expected to use Danny Messer like this, but it was kind of fun. And the story just seemed to work… Who knows if there will ever be a sequel for this so Addison can make good on her offer?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being up to the challenge…
> 
> Beta: cuspofqueens

If it's not one thing, it's another. I only get this one night a week to head down to Tony's without feeling guilty that Lindsey's home with Lucy. So why am I getting a text message demanding I bring diapers home _right now_? I just barely got here, but I guess that's better than if I'd had a couple already, right?

"Excuse me? Is there any chance I can get the address of this place and a Barcardi Sour?"

That low, harried voice pulls me from thinking vaguely murderous thoughts at my infant daughter. Its owner is definitely a good looking redhead, a little too rich for my taste, but still a looker. As Tony rattles off the address for her and pours her drink, I send Lindsey a message back that the diapers will be there in, like, twenty minutes. Her call to the tow company is over sooner than I'd expected and I can feel the incredulous look settling on my face as she downs that drink in two gulps and drops a c-note on the bar with a request to keep them coming until her knight in dirty tow truck arrives.

When she glances around the bar and doesn't find any open tables, I clear my throat and stand up. "Here, take my spot."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

Shaking my head, I toss a couple bills at Tony. "I gotta go rescue my daughter anyway. Her mom's on my tail for more diapers, like, yesterday."

"Well, thank you…"

"Danny," I say, hand stretching out to shake hers. "Danny Messer."

"Addison Montgomery. And thank you, Danny. I appreciate it." She pauses to take a sip of her second Bacardi Sour. "And here I thought chivalry was dead in New York City."

"Nah! My mom beat it into me. Anyway, have a good rest of your night, Addison Montgomery. Tony, I'll catch you later."

% % % % %

"Hey, Messer!"

Tony's rumbling growl carries across the noisy bar as easily as if it were empty. A few of the regulars turn around to wave or grunt their own hello as I make my way over to the bar. Nearing my favorite barstool, I can see that the hottie redhead is still sitting there. What was her name again? And what happened to her tow truck? It's been almost three hours.

"What's shaking, Tony?" I ask, pointing toward the redhead -- Addison, that was her name!

"Can you do something with her? She's been drinking non-stop since you left."

"Seriously? Ain't you got any other regulars that are cops? Why you gotta hit me up on my night off?"

Tony snorts and shrugs nonchalantly. "Because they'd all try to take advantage of her in her current condition?"

Without hesitating, I toss my phone at him. "_You_ call Lindsey and explain to her why I'm gonna go home smelling like another woman. If my balls are on the line for this, so are yours, pal."

Chuckling, Tony hits the speed dial on my phone and starts explaining the situation to Lindsey. Thank god, she likes him and trusts him to tell the truth, or I'd be missing vital parts of my anatomy by morning. Watching the redhead for a moment, I can see she's feeling no pain at this point, which is probably why she's not getting pissed about the tow truck being late.

"Hey there, Addison Montgomery. How's it going?"

"Do I know you?" Her eyebrows furrow for a moment before her face lights up in a smile. "My knight of the barstool! Danny, right? Did you get the diapers for your daughter?"

Just the thought of my Lucy makes me smile, even when she and her mom annoy the crap outta me. "Yeah, I took care of it. The wife even gave me an extra boys' night out because of the situation."

"She sounds like a good person. Do you have a picture?"

Now it's my turn to be confused. Is she hitting on Lindsey? Nah, couldn't be. Could it? Before I can think on this any further, Tony hands back my phone.

"Lindsey's cool with me, but you're sleeping on the couch," he says with a laugh.

"You're a real ass, you know that, Tony?" I pull out my wallet to toss a ten on the bar. "Beer?"

"Is that your daughter?"

At Addison's curious question, I smile and start pulling out the pictures. I'm such a sucker for showing off my kid. And Addison makes all the appropriate noises of appreciation over Lucy's pictures. When she suddenly yawns, I shake my head.

"Look, it's obvious the tow truck company blew you off," I finally say as she tosses another c-note on the bar. "Let me take a look at your car and see what's wrong. If I can't fix it, I'll get you a ride to your hotel."

"No, I couldn't let you do that. Lindsey'd--"

"Lindsey'd kick my ass if I didn't help you at this point," I finish for her. "Besides, I can't let you drive, Addison. You've had too much already."

She tries to protest, but I won't relent. When she finally gets the picture, she grabs for her purse and coat, but purposely leaves the money on the bar. Tony'll be thrilled with that kind of tip, that's for sure. The night's a bit chilly, but luckily her car's close by. She settles herself in the passenger seat while I take a look under the hood. I'm not sure what happened, but the car starts up for me without a problem.

Once the car is started, I weasel the name of the hotel out of her before she finally passes out. Sighing, I sent Lindsey a quick text message to say I'll be a little later than expected and head off for Addison's hotel. A quick flash of my badge to the concierge gets me her suite number and an extra key to open the door. After depositing Addison on the bed, I leave her a note to explain how she got back and drop my card on top of it.

% % % % %

"So who died and made you king, Messer?"

Walking into the labs, I see Flack standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face. In fact, the whole gang is waiting by my desk. As one, they separate and I see a big box of doughnuts from a high end bakery, enough cups of gourmet coffee to supply the team for whole day, and a big vase with like three dozen roses in it.

"What the hell is all this?"

Stella hands me the card attached to the roses. "They were delivered about an hour ago."

Curiosity is a strong emotion and I can't hold it at bay.

>   
> _To My Knight of the Barstool in the Black Leather Jacket,_
> 
> Thank you for rescuing me the other night, both fixing my car and getting me back to my hotel. You and your friend Tony really know how to treat a lady right. Your wife and daughter are lucky to have you.
> 
> When I found out you're a cop, I had to thank you and your whole team for keeping New York safer for drunken idiots like me. Hence, the coffee and doughnuts. I know it's a cliché, but I had to do it.
> 
> If you and your family are ever in L.A., give me a call and I'll buy you lunch.
> 
> Addison Montgomery  
> 

I can feel my face getting hot in embarrassment, especially when Lindsey grabs the card and reads it. She simply presses a kiss to my cheek and starts handing out the coffee and doughnuts.

"You're so whipped, Messer," Flack retorts with a grin. Hands full of coffee cups, Lindsey tips her head toward Stella, who immediately smacks him in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"If you have to ask, I'll have Stella do it again until you get it," she growls back. "_And_ you won't get any of the coffee and doughnuts."

Mac's chuckle is contagious and I slip that card into my wallet. Yeah, it's good to be a cop in New York.


End file.
